


And Here's Your Own Spaceship

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Gay Robots, I am a vampire and, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: “Two outcasts! Two robots,going it alone!”The funny thing was that Prowl said it like it was a threat.





	And Here's Your Own Spaceship

“Two outcasts! Two robots, _**going it alone!**_ ”

The funny thing was that Prowl said it like it was a threat. But Drift couldn't imagine anything better. Part of him felt like a criminal absconding with a great treasure that had been hidden away, underlooked and undervalued for so long.

Well, they weren't quite alone – Ultra Magnus volunteered himself practically the moment Prowl made the suggestion, and Rodimus was all too pleased to have the huge Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord on his side. As Roddy said, he could do all the day-to-day 'making sure the ship doesn't explode' stuff, while the newly minted Captain and his third-in-command spent their days exploring the ship, or training, or simply _being_ together. It didn't take too long to find out that Rodimus had a praise kink, and Drift exploited it shamelessly. Like on the third day, when they'd woken next to each other, and Rodimus had breathed:

“I still can't believe this is real.”

“Mmm.” Drift nudged their noses together. 

“You really saw me in a dream?” Rodimus pressed, lightly stroking one of Drift's finials. Drift chuckled and turned to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I knew I was dreaming,” he murmured into attentive audials, “because you were so beautiful.” Rodimus scoffed a laugh, but the pink hue colouring his cheeks so prettily told a different reaction altogether. Drift leaned in, one hand pressed against his Captain's chest, and went for the kill: “but the real thing is so much better than I could have imagined.”

“Oh my _god_ , dude.” Rodimus's face twisted – laughing it off as a joke, but something deeper underneath said that he truly believed no-one could ever _really_ think that way about him.

“It's true,” Drift insisted, reaching up to capture Rodimus's other hand. “I know it's corny, but I mean it. You, you're so...” How could he even say it? How could he put into words the warmth and life Rodimus gave him?

He gave up and let his EM field come into play, pushing down all his feelings and wrapping them over Rodimus like a blanket. He watched closely and was gratified when his Captain's optics bloomed wide, glowing an intense white and nearly shorting out from the looks of things.

“Holy shit, warn a guy first, Drift,” and Drift returned the tightened grip on Rodimus's hand to say _it's okay, I've got you_ and eased back a little so the poor, lovely mech wasn't drowning in it so much.

“That's how I feel,” he said, simply, and went in for another kiss. Rodimus didn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> file this under 'I wrote this entirely for the title but couldn't really be bothered going with an actual vampire au so Drift is just hella intense instead.'


End file.
